


Saying Goodbye

by human_nature (AllyHR)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Drabble, Post Serial: s126 Terminus, Team Nerd, meme: five sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/pseuds/human_nature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She saw him hesitate at the door..."  (Set at the end of Terminus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrakeniteTourist (auronlu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auronlu/gifts).



> Written for auronlu/trakenitetourist for an LJ meme. (given the first sentence and a pairing, I'll write the next five). References Big Finish audios. Enjoy!

She saw him hesitate at the door. The Doctor had shown Nyssa so many new and remarkable things; from a planet of bird-like aliens to Earth in the 1960's. They both had grown so much during their travels together and had come to care very deeply for each other. Now, in a space station full of pestilence and death and with a final kiss on the cheek, their adventures were over. As the TARDIS faded away, Nyssa and the Doctor knew that they would never forget each other.


End file.
